


Unwanted Chastity

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Macy convinces Harry to complete a need.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Unwanted Chastity

Her fingers wrapped around the strap of her nightgown, pulling down the length of her arm, her finger lightly brushing the side of her breast.

Harry hasn’t touched her in weeks and she was growing more frustrated with each passing second. Every night he’d come to bed, read a few pages of his book before turning over for sleep, he wasn’t even cuddling her anymore. The lack of sexual attention to her body was maddening, causing her to be more irritable than necessary.

The lone finger traced a line down her abdomen, resting above her hip, pulling her legs from under the covers she could feel the gown pool around her waist. Sticking her fingers in the sides of her panties, she slowly lowered them, throwing atop Harry’s book. She can see his confused, yet surprised, face in the corner of her eye as she trailed her opposite hand along her thick, smooth thigh.

Her breath caught in her throat when her finger came in contact with the dank of her center, slowly rubbing small circles before inserting a finger. A rather loud moan, rumbling from the pit of her belly, passed through her lips. No longer worried about Harry, her free hand coming to squeeze and roll the erect nipple.

Vaguely hearing Harry call her name from the ever-increasing sounds of her moan. She removed her fingers, begin to rub circles on her clit, picking up the pace thinking back to Harry hovering her.

“Harry,” she screamed, eyes tight as her body shook violently.

She let out a yelp feeling her legs being pulled, backside stopping on the edge of the bed. Smiling at Harry as he slid in between them, moving forward to close her hard nipple in his wet mouth. Her hand finger the waistband of his pants, tugging them to his ankles and lining his hard, twitching member to her silky, moist core.

He laughed, low, moving to flip her around until she was flat on her stomach. On instinct, her back arched, knees spreading on the bed while her hands interlocked above her head ready, waiting for him. She can feel him rub his tip against her, moving the dripping liquids around her center before, without hurrying, push inside her. Moaning at the feel of Harry feeling her interior, pumping faster, deeper as her moans fueled him.

His hands gripped her hips, rocking strongly into her, a hand moving to trace her spine, getting caught in her hair. Pulling, causing her head to look towards the ceiling above, her moans only growing louder by the violent lunge.

“Harry, please,” she moaned when he stopped to pick her up.

Hands around her waist, securing her in his lap, he carried her to the chest of drawers, placing her in front of their shared mirror.

His hands found her hair again, leaning to her ear, “look.”

Macy's eyes fluttered open, catching a glimpse of the dark shade of the man inside her eyes as he began thrusting into her again. She watched the muscles on his chest flex when he stood straight, gripping her waist for stability, watched the bumping of her rear end as he smacked his pelvis against hers.

Grunting, moaning, flesh hitting flesh, and wood slamming against the walls are the only signs could be heard from their bedroom. Glad Maggie and Mel had yet to return home, from the best of her knowledge. Her hand snaked down, meeting her swollen clit that only needed a few movements before she came crashing on the dresser top. Body convulsing and walls clenching had Harry not too far behind, his last pump releasing into her as he went limp on her back.

When she turned, after regaining strength, her hands locked in his hair as she brought him down in a kiss. Squealing when he suddenly picked her up, laying her on the bed. His arms wrapped around her naked form, holding her tight until the soft rise and fall of her chest pulled him to sleep, like a lullaby.


End file.
